Indiscretion
by Kipperdee
Summary: A one-shot attempt at Alistair/Cousland indiscretion. My first fanfic.


**_Indiscretion  
_**

She stood on the balcony of the Royal Palace looking out at the night sky above Denerim. The breeze whistled gently through her hair, the city seemed so quiet and still below.

The muffled sound of music and noisy chatter from guests of the King's birthday celebrations grew louder and then quietened again. Someone behind her had entered the dark room she stood in. She didn't turn around to see who it was. She knew.

'Elissa.' The King whispered.

'Happy birthday, my King.' She said quietly.

'And what gift will I receive from you, my love?' She could hear the familiar smile in his voice.

Elissa felt him come up close behind and the warmth of his body pressed against her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and deeply breathed in the scent from her long golden locks.

'Alistair, don't…' she whispered back. Though she desperately wanted him to take her.

'Don't what? Hold the woman I love?' his breath gently tickled her ear.

She shut her eyes tightly, she shouldn't do this. They had to stop this before it really begun. She knew if she buckled this first time, when would it ever end? Neither of them would have the willpower to stop their indiscreet behaviour.

'What about your wife, whom may I remind you, is carrying your child?' Elissa asked sadly.

'You know she is my wife purely for the purpose of continuing the Theirin bloodline. I do not love her, I have never told her that I love her.' Alistair knew where this discussion was going and he was determined not to let it destroy a fresh beginning for them.

'But does _she_ know that?' She persisted.

'Elissa, please let's not talk about this. I love you. We can always be together. That's all that matters. Nobody has to know.'

She turned in his arms to face him and her sad blue eyes met his lustful amber eyes. 'And what about _my_ husband and the child of _his_ that I carry?'

With a crestfallen look, he dropped his arms from her waist and stepped back. 'I know...but, I love you so much.' His voice trembled. 'You're the only woman I have ever loved.' His voice was barely audible now, ' You are the love of my life.'

His heartfelt words made her blind and giddy with her own desperate love for him.

Elissa did love her husband, but not in the same way she deeply loved Alistair and she had loved Alistair first when they were Grey Wardens together.

'Do you still love me?' He asked her, his eyes widened in fear of what she might say.

'I…Alistair…' She wanted to tell him she loved him, though she didn't need to. He could see it in her eyes and he grabbed her before either of them could change their minds. He hugged her tightly covering her face with desperate kisses. She kissed him back frantically and her emotions closed upon any lingering logic that fought her indiscretion.

Their desperation turned to passion and she found herself pushed up against the cold stone wall as her dress was roughly hitched up past her waist, splitting in the process. Alistair ripped the top of her dress down revealing her bra, took her breast out of its cup and sucked her nipple hard. Elissa cried out with pleasure. With the other hand he tore her knickers off rendering them useless for future wear. He kneeled before her as if in worship and spread her lips and burying his face in her warmth, licking and kissing furiously. She could feel his tongue sliding up and down the full length of her swollen heat. She moaned in ecstasy arching her back.

She could now feel the King's large erection slide inside her, filling her deeply as he stared at her intensely. Grabbing her hips and grunting with desire he moved in and out of her, hard and fast pushing her up against the wall, moaning her name as he buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her hands gripped his muscular shoulders for support. Her inner muscles closed around him tightly massaging his shaft. Their eyes locked lustfully and they continued to stare at each other whilst they made passionate love.

He could feel the pressure building inside him. 'Oh, maker…' the King of Ferelden groaned as he came inside Elissa Guerrin, releasing his tainted seed into her already impregnated body, courtesy of the Bann of Rainesfere, future Arl of Redcliffe.


End file.
